Alone, Bone, and a Clone
This is the third chapter of "Total Drama: Wawanakwa's Return" by User:TDfan10. Chris was on his chair on the dock."Last time on Total Drama: Wawankwa's Return, The contestants had to choose 5 team members to go underwater and find Fang's egg! Scott was reunited with his friend, Fang, and Samey and Amy won for the Octopi. In the end, Heather was eliminated meaning two villians were out! Huh. So. Who will win for their team, and who will be elimiminated. And we have the first battle on Boney Island! Will Al or Heather win? Find out, right here on......TOTAL DRAMA: WAWANAKWA'S RETURN!" (theme song) Duncan woke up on the itchy cabin bed."Back here. At this camp. So many memories, of death! (conf:Duncan) I'm gald that my ballon popped before it went into the sun. I wouldn't be here. Besides, I'm a fan favorite!] Izzy woke happily. "Good morning sunshine!" she said as she woke up. (conf:Izzy) Okay! This is great! Usually the villians stay in for a long time but this season it's opposite! And I want to get back with Owen! Season three wasn't the best season..] Everyone else woke up. (conf:Lindsay) YES! Hannah is gone] The loud speaker went on."GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" Chris's voice came out of it,"Today the challenge will be later since I am going to Boney Island to tell Al and Heather about what they will do.......So....later!" "Ugh!" Heather said as she walked down the forest trail,"I need to find Alejandro so we can get off this stuid island!" She found alejandro hanging by in feet in a rope."Why, hello Heather! Do you mind cutting the rope with that knife by that tree." He greeted and pointed toward the knife. She cut the rope letting him fall. Chris came out of the sky with a jet pack."Hello losers!" He greeted them. They both groaned. "Follow me!" He said. They followed him to a giant tramploine field."See that? That is your challenge. Some of the trampolines are landmines, if you hit 3 landmines you are out, or if get the flag then you win and get to stay here and have a chance at returning! GO!" he said. They jumped on trampoline. Alejandro jumped on a pink one then a red one. He landed on a green and it exploded. He screamed."Al has one strike!" Chris announced. Heather bounced on an explosive one too. "Strike one for Heather." She screamed. Al was on the trampoline that was right next to the flag, but it was an explosive."Two strikes for Al, Heather is in the lead!" "Yes!" Heather said excitedly while jumping on a landmine. She screamed. "Two strikes for Heather!" Chris said. They both jumped on a right one after another. Heather finally jumped on an explosive one. "Heather is OUT! AL WINS!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed. "Sorry Heather." Al said. Heather was flinged not so far away but into a hole in the ground. Chris came back to Wawanakwa. Owen and Izzy were making out, Shawn was skateboarding, Staci was annoying Samey and Amy with her facts, and B and Beardo were communicating. "I'm back!" He said. "You know Cody? Season 3, 3rd place, yeah I duplicated him 1,000,000,000,000,000 times and I out them all on the cliff. First to put the real Cody in front of the scanner wins immunity for their team. GO!" Everyone scattered to the cliff. Izzy grabbed a Cody and ran back to the scanner, it was fake so she ran back. Duncan had a fake.B had a fake and scott had a fake. Staci and Mike got fakes. Zoey had a fake. Dave had the fake. Amy and Samey had fakes. Duncan got another fake. It was the last two Codies then, Mike and Shawn raced to the finish with them. Shawn got there first, he was so pepped up, but it was fake. He did one of long"NO" things. And Mike out his in the scanner and it was right! His team started cheering. "MIKE WINS FOR THE SHARKS!" Chris announced,"Team Octopus is going to elimination!" Beardo's vote: (draws X over Shawn) Zoey's vote: I vote Scott! (draws '''X '''over Scott) Scott's vote: I'm voting B! (draws '''X '''over B) "The votes are in! And anyone whhho is safe will get a stick! Izzy, Zoey, Dawn, and Beardo are safe with no votes!" They caught their sticks. "Not the best prize but whatever." Izzy said. She ate the stick. "That's very concerning!" Chris said in disgust. "Anyway, Duncan is safe with no votes! So that leaves B, Scott,and Shawn. It was a 1 to 1 to 6 votes. The next person safe is...........B!" B catches stick. Scott and Shawn were terrified."The last stick goes to....................... .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. SCOTT!" Scott sighed in relief and caught his stick. "What?!" Shawn gasped. "Bye Bye!" Shawn was flinged to Boney Island. "Tune in next time on TOTAL DRAMA: WAWANKWA'S RETURN!" Category:Fan Fictions